Romper
by alegra77
Summary: Solo observo como su mundo se destrozaba…pero que más podía hacer?...romper era la única opción


Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, al igual que los personajes oc

**.**

Solo observo como su mundo se destrozaba…pero que más podía hacer?, romper era la única opción

**.**

**.**

**Romper**

**.**

**.**

Ella solo miro el curso seguir no era valiente y lo sabía, había muchas cosas a las cuales temía pero siempre las oculto en su mirar y actuar

Era… una cobarde y esa verdad siempre la apuñalo con angustia y dolor

No tenía la valentía para avanzar y romper por ella misma ese dolor que la consumía

Era una cobarde y lo sabía…

**Cobarde**

Se lo repetía cada vez que veía el dolor en sus personas amadas

Solo miraba y no actuaba

Pero que poda hacer, que podía hacer para aliviar su dolor?

_Que era?, que debo hacer?_

Las preguntas nunca tuvieron respuestas

Las respuestas deben buscarse, jamás vendar a ti, y esa era una verdad universal que todos sabían

Entonces por qué no avanzaba y rompía ese muro que la separaba de ellos?

_Por qué?..._

**Tenía miedo**

No quería sufrir, era la naturaleza humana caprichosa y recelosa que la arrastraba a sus instintos más bajos para protegerse, quería protección pero no quería ceder a dar la suya

**El dolor**

Como todo ser humano siempre rehuía a él o se consumía en aquel

Y ella estaba consumiéndose a pesar de tratar de huir

.

Consumiéndose por el remordimiento

.

_Que puede hacer para ver una vez más sus sonrisas?_

_._

_Que puedo a ser para no ver su dolor, su angustia?_

_._

_Que debo hacer para que me vean que intento…_

_._

_Intento ayudar_

_._

_Que debo hacer para que vean que necesito ayuda?_

_._

_**MIREN, MIRENME**_

_._

Pero ellos no miraron

.

Como humanos todos somos en naturaleza desinteresados, solo hasta que entendemos lo que siente el otro es cuando en verdad podemos vernos

Haru lo sabía, ella si quería ayudar, debía mostrar su dolor, sus temores y sus decisiones

Y para eso debía **romper**, gritar y pedir su mirar

.

_Maldita sea mírenme…_

_Mírenme_

_Mírame Tsuna-san…no estás solo_

_Mira Bakadera… estoy contigo _

_Observa Yamamoto-san…estoy sonriendo a tu lado_

_Fíjate Mukuro-san…logro entenderte_

_Voltea y mira Hibari-san… no importa donde vallas hay estaré_

_._

**Romper**, eso era lo único que necesitaba

Romper, a su yo sucio, dañino y ambicioso a no sentir dolor

Porque todos sabemos que debemos sentirlo pero por miedo a eso, terminamos huyendo aun así **el dolor** tarde o temprano te seguirá, porque es la ley básica de la humanidad

.

_Sin dolor no podemos vivir_

_._

_Sin dolor no podemos sentir_

_._

_Sin dolor no podemos entender_

_._

_Sin dolor no podemos avanzar y vivir_

.

Duele, duele, romper aquello por lo que amas, duele ver que todo se destruyes por no hacer nada

Duele saber la verdad de tu cobardía, que es parte de tu mal sana y entendible humanidad

Pero sobre todo duele, porque entiende el dolor de aquellos que ama

Ver las lágrimas de las personas que más ama, mientras intentan protegerse del miedo y la desesperación

**Miedo**, a un futuro oscuro que les espera, miedo a no encontrar una salida a ese asfixiante destino, miedo asentirse solos

Siente, también sientes eso, porque ella es parte de ellos

El carmesí envuelve como un manto cotidiano sus vidas, los gritos y lágrimas de sus personas amadas retumban en sus oídos y se graban en su alma

Cierra los ojos y tapa sus oídos se encoge y se protege como aun pequeña niña que cree que con eso podrá dejar de sentir y protegerse

Que estúpida y cobarde es

"Haru"

"Haru"

Una voz fría y demandante se clavan en sus oídos que vergonzosamente están cubiertos para no escuchar

"**¡Miura Haru!"**

"¡Reacciona!"

"¡HAHI!"

Unas frías manos se entierran con ferocidad en sus brazos para alzarla, su mirada achocolatada se topa con una oscura profunda

Tan oscura como el fondo de un abismo

"R-Reborn-chan", balbucea tontamente mientras trata de no llorar

"Deja de llorar y **rompe** ese muro Haru"

Los ojos filosos y algo resentidos ante la debilidad de la castaña , se endurecen mientras se incrustan en los ojos llorosos de Haru

y ella intenta agachar la mirada, pero antes de intentarlo, el Hitman la sacude para impedírselo

y ella reacciona temerosa, porque sabe de perfectamente lo que Reborn siente

Por qué comparten el mismo dolor

La vergüenza y el miedo la hacen temblar

"No temibles y alza tu mirada Miura Haru"

Ella lo hace porque sabe que no quiere decepcionarlo

Observa los ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas del mafioso decirle miles de palabras con solo una mirada y ella lo sabe

_No puedes escapar_

_No puedes huir_

_No puedes abandonar_

_Porque eso sería el fin_

El fin para ella y el fin para sus personas queridas

_**Su familia**_

Cuando deja de sentir las frías manos del hitman sostenerla, suelta un suspiro tembloroso

Siente una pequeña caricia en su cabeza como muestra de afecto tranquilizador que Reborn tiene para ella

Se siente tan pequeña e insignificante ante su presencia

Así como valiosa y apreciada por él, después de todo Reborn-chan es su guía su mentor, su amigo y parte de su familia

La persona que le tendió la mano y le mostro un mundo diferente, que la obligo a bases de dolor y también de amor que siempre hay que superar, para ser más fuertes

Después de todo ella era Miura Haru, integrante de Vongola

Su famiglia que se estaba desvaneciendo ante sus ojos

La familia que la necesitaba

"Sabes lo que debes hacer no es así?"

La pregunta frívola que Reborn suelta, suena como una orden para ella

"Haru lo sabe", con voz baja y dudosa ante esa verdad responde en repuesta

"Bien, no me decepciones Haru, eres la única que puede con ese deber, después de todo fue tu decisión quedarte aquí , no puedes huir"

"Se valiente, y rompe…"

"**Rompe** todos esos muros, sus muros y hazlos ver que tan idiotas son"

"En especial ese Dame-Tsuna"

Con una sonrisa arrogante y caprichosas, logra que la pequeña castaña suelte una sonrisa en sus cansadas facciones

Porque sabe que Reborn es su apoyo y el espera que ella lo sea con aquellos chicos que le han estado causando problemas

Aún recuerda aquellas palabras que aquel mafiosos ase tiempo le había dicho

_Miura Haru, como todo ser humano huimos del dolor, pero la cobardía en nuestro mudo no existe, si vas a quedarte se valiente y muestra orgullo, camina atreves del dolor y pelea por la felicidad, el dolor siempre nos acompañara porque somos humanos pero también existe el valor en nosotros para darnos __**felicidad**_

**Valientemente** miro con ojos duros el rostro impetuosos y frio de aquel hombre vestido de negro y respondió ante sus deseos alejándose de el

Reborn solo miro con detenimiento la silueta pequeña de aquella joven difuminarse ante los pasillos oscuros de la mansión

Sonrió levemente con sinceridad

Miura Haru, estaba destinada a este mundo

Estaba destinada hacer el pilar de Vongola

Solo necesitaba **valor **para logara alcanzar la felicidad de ella y de todo los demás

**.**

**.**

El silencio imperdurable de los pasillos Vongola y la oscuridad inmensa hacían que su cuerpo temblara levemente, el taconeo de sus zapatillas acompañado con los gritos y lamentos hacían que su corazón se aceleraba de dolor, que su piel se erizara de expectación

Tenía **miedo**, no iba a negarlo

Pero su resolución estaba implantada con un fuego abrazador en sus ojos

Su único objetivo

**Romper**

Destruir todas las barreras y llegar a sus corazones

Nada más y nada menos

Si estaban juntos podrían superarlo, porque es lo único que podía salvarlos

Ella lo sabían y ellos lo sabían, pero para enseñarles a entender debía mostrarles primero

Su propio dolor y a la vez su valor

Poco a poco distinguió dos siluetas conocida, y al ver aquellas miradas llorosas de sus dos hermanas solo pudo ablandar su mirada y alzar sus brazos como invitación a sus consuelos

"¡Haru-chan!"

Ambas jóvenes se dejaron caer ante su calidez

Ella solo pudo sonreír con una tristeza y reconfortarlas con un leve apretón

Todo estará bien muy pronto

"Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, yo me encargare que todo vuelva hacer como antes, no se preocupen… todo volverá hacer como antes"

Ante aquella palabras esperanzadoras, ambas jóvenes pusieron su ** fe** en la palabras firmes y decididas de Haru, porque sabían que ella era la única lo suficientemente valiente para **soportar** el dolor y aun así ser capaz de pelar para conseguir la felicidad…

**La felicidad de todos**

Y con esa muestra de fe se retiraron de su cálido abrazo, quitaron sus lágrimas y sonrieron para ella

Mostrado así su mensaje

_Estamos siempre contigo, no estás sola, te ayudaremos_

Ellas abrieron la puerta

Donde estaban aquellos que se perdieron y no han vuelto a su lado

**.**

**.**

Miro nuevamente oscuridad, una oscuridad más profunda que cualquiera, pero aun así se negaba a retroceder, aunque los sentimientos a flor de piel

Un paso, uno, tras otro

Hasta ampliar su mirar fijándose…

**Verde**, un verde opaco ante ella, un ceño y una mirada colérica con amargura

"Mujer estúpida…"

"Bakadera…"

"Tsk…no deberías estar aquí"

Ella simplemente entre cerro los ojos, antes aquellos ojos sin vida gritándole

_Intrusa_

"Kufufu~ Miura Haru que te trae por aquí", este no es tu lugar, aquella voz tan sedosa pero con un ligero toque de advertencia se clavaron en sus oídos

Su rostro mostro un mueca de descontento, aquellos ojos heterocromaticos la miraban como un enemigo, quiso retroceder pero su orgullos y valor, pero sobre todo la fe de Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y Reborn-chan le negaron a retroceder

Negando las advertencias se separó de Gokudera, y camino un paso más hasta llegar a Mukuro, lo miro fijamente sus ojos chocolate se endurecieron desconcertando al ilusionista y a Gokudera, aquellos ojos chocolates lo miraban como sino los reconociera

Pero ellos sabían que era verdad, ellos ya no eran lo fueron en algún pasado

"H-Haru-chan…"

"H…Haru al extremo…"

La voz apagada y melancólica de Yamamoto, la voz rota y descrebrajada de Ryohei

Fueron un puñal en su **corazón** al ver a las dos fuentes de alegría y luminosidad de su familia extinguirse lentamente hasta a punto de **morir**

Sus ojos empezaron a vidriarse quería llorar, quería gritar

_**Vuelva, vuelvan, no me abandonen, no nos abandonen**_

Pero lo que termino por romperla, ante ella un acabado, un destrozado…

Roto

"T…Tsuna-san"

Aquel hombre que amo desde que era una chiquilla tontuela y burbujeante

Aquel hombre que admiro desde que era un niño asustadizo y débil pero aun así siendo valiente al enfrentar la adversidad

Aquel que aún sigue amándolo a pesar de todo

Su precioso y amado cielo

Su valiente he imperdurable…

"T…Tsuna-san"

Estaba sentado en aquel frio suelo su mirada caramelo perdida sin brillos lagrimas eran lo que acompañaban su desgastado rostro, lamentos, y disculpas por su impotencia salían de su boca cada vez con más intensidad como si sintiera que algo se quemaba con intensidad dentro de su ser dándole un inmenso dolor

Parecería estar sin vida, todos ellos sin vida

Quiso agacharse y tocarlo, estuvo a punto de tocar con su temblorosa mano su rostro, parecía que al mínimo contacto se desvanecería

"Herbívora aléjate…"

Detuvo su acción ate esa abrupta y cruel voz

La advertencia de un temible carnívoro, cruel , amenazante, dándole la última advertencia, de si se acercaba, si se acercaba a su debilidades…

**La destrozaría**

**Todos la destrozarían**

Miro los ojos filosos azules metalizados de Hibari, amansándola con el más cruel sentimiento

**El odio**

_Acaso ella era un enemigo?_

Por un momento pensó

Al verlos a todos sus amigos, sus queridos hermanos

Tan destrozados, protegiéndose como si fueran carnívoros mal heridos amenazado con sus últimas fuerzas que no se acercara por que recibiría más que un dolorosa mordida

Todos frente a ella, resguardando al más débil y querido

Su piedra angular

Q-Quería alcanzarlo

Quería alcázar a Tsuna-san, ates de que su última luz se apagara

**Quería ayudar**

.

_Vete_

.

_Largo_

.

_Fuera_

.

_No vuelvas_

.

_No vengas_

.

_Aléjate_

.

Todos esos ojos le gritaban tanto, su cabeza quería explotar no podían verlo, estaban tan ciegos

.

_Maldición_

.

_Maldición_

.

_¡M…Maldición!_

.

"¡QUIERO AYUDAR MALDITASEA, IMBECILES!"

.

El grito esturdecía, desgarrador, **roto**, desesperante y angustioso

Como el canto de un animal mal herido apunto de desvanecerse

Ese grito, lleno de dolor y sentimiento

Creo una **brecha** con esos muros

Lágrimas, tras lágrimas, dientes apretados de rabia, ojos duros e imponentes, mirada alta y orgullosa

Dio otro paso y luego otro

Su semblante no mostro temor a salir herida si se aceraba mas

Estaba decidida llegaría a ellos

Sin importar las consecuencias,

Sin importar el dolor,

Sin importar si tendría que sangra,

Si tenía que gritar

**Otro pasó**

Ellos no pidona detenerla, inconscientemente **retrocedieron**, su aura e imponentica no les permitía objetar o pensar

.

_Miedo_

_._

_No entres _

_._

_Aléjate_

_._

_No vengas_

_._

No sirvieron esas advertencias

.

Miedo, como todo **ser humano**, escapar del dolor, se alejaron de ella

Ella se detuvo, y agacho su mirada, miro al hombre que amo y aun ama

Esta vez no lo pensó, ni siquiera le importo lo que pasaría después, se abalanzó sobre él, enterró sus brazos a su alrededor dándole calor alejando el frio de su piel lentamente, lloro en su hombro y grito su nombre, como **llamados** a racionar, le mostro su debilidad, sus miedos, sus caprichos y más íntimos secretos, le enseño su humanidad, su debilidad y dolor

**La verdadera Miura Haru**

La que temía, sufría, huía, la cobarde, pero la que no quería dejarlos, la valiente que se enfrentó a ellos, la amorosa que aun los amaba, y la pequeña y débil ante sus gemidos y llorosas lagrimas

La que estaba ahí , la que no los abandonaría, la que permanecería junto a ellos siempre

**Juntos como familia **

Se lo mostro a él, a ellos

_Estoy aquí y no me iré_

_Así que apóyense en mí, porque no los dejare, no los dejaremos ir_

Unos brazos correspondieron a su desolador llamado, con fuerza con anhelo, una calidez aun mayor, otras lagrimas la mojaron, otro sollozos se escucharon, sus lágrimas aumentaron

_Por fin sus sentimientos habían sido alcanzados _

"**Haru**…"

Un susurro tembloroso se escucho

"**Te escuchamos**…"

Sonrió con alegría, con dicha de ases tiempo pedía, y lloro aún más como una niña pequeña

_Por fin los había alcanzado_

_Por fin pudo __**romper **__el muro que los había separado _

_._

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR n_n**

Hola chicos ase tiempo que aparecía pido disculpas, sigo ocupada con pendientes, los deberes de mi instituto me han estado presionando con demasiados trabajos, es difícil estudiar estar ahí donde estudio, así que debo dar mis mejores resultados y he estado tan agotada u_u, muy agotada

pero eso no quita que estada escribiendo aun estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones, y tal vez pronto publique otro capítulo del fic de Haru/Gokudera, espero un poco de su paciencia XD

y bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic es de un solo capítulo, me llego la inspiración de repente y no dude en desaprovecharla, ya he tenido muy pocas sacudidas de inspiración y por eso me ha costado escribir por lo cual no desaprovecho ninguna inspiración cuando se me da XD

Después de todo escribir es un placer no una tortura y procuro no alejarme de mis propias reglas, porque sé que perdería gusto por el si yo llegara escribir forzada y no la diversión y relajamiento

Esto solo fue un pequeño mar de pensamientos, creo que he andado muy melancólica y exhausta y busque una manera de relajarme de mis presiones, no sé muy bien pero este fic me gusto

Espero que les haya gustado n_n

Cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido

Nos veremos muy pronto en mi próxima publicación

¡Matane!


End file.
